


We don't want a repeat

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Most definitely not!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander
Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100282
Kudos: 1





	We don't want a repeat

Our story starts in Rolf Scamander's house, Astoria Greengrass has been staying there since her divorce from Draco and the pair have now been dating for just over a month.

Astoria asked, "Remind me, how many barrels of alcohol do we need for your party again?"

Rolf said, "I hope you meant to say our party since you've been doing far more of the organising than me?"

Astoria smiled. "Our party then, well how many barrels?"

Rolf merely shrugged. "I doubt we need large quantities of it to have a good time, Storia. I seem to recall that you don't exactly hold your alcohol well to say the least."

Astoria groaned. "Do not remind me of that dreadful night."

Rolf raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it was dreadful that Draco bloke divorced you and that we met that same night?"

Astoria sighed. "Not what I said and for the love of Merlin, do not say his name."

Rolf muttered, "Sorry, I forgot."

Astoria told him, "It's fine. Not your fault what happened with my dear ex husband, but anyway..."

Rolf stated, "Let's see, two barrels of the Three Broomsticks' finest firewhiskey for our party then. But you better not get drunk again."

Astoria smirked. "You once told me that I was adorable drunk or sober, so I make no promises!"


End file.
